1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo film carrier. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photo film carrier adapted for use with photo films of different types, and having a simplified structure.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
There is a technique of reading an image from photo film by use of a CCD, digitally processing the image, and then printing the image to photographic paper or other recording sheets. There is a light path through which light from a light source is applied to the photo film in a feeding path. The light transmitted through the photo film is photographed by the CCD to read the image. To read such an image, a photo film carrier is used. A removable mask unit is included in the photo film carrier for positioning an image frame set in a printing position, and has an upper mask and a lower mask. When a different frame size is designated, the size of the upper mask and the lower mask is changed over suitably.
A known type of the photo film carrier is suggested in JP-A 6-289507 or JP-B 2988653 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,258) in which a carrier body has two parts and is openable up or down from the feeding path, for the purpose of exchanging the upper mask or the lower mask, and raising suitability for adjustment of parts, cleaning, and maintenance in any manner. It is possible at the time of maintenance that the carrier body is fully opened to uncover the feeding path, so the relevant parts can be exchanged or cleaned.
According to JP-A 6-289507, the photo film carrier has a mask set plate for supporting the upper mask. The mask set plate is disposed above the feeding path, and kept movable by use of a hinge or pivot. A solenoid is controlled to actuate the mask set plate, to retain the image frame tightly with the upper mask at the lower mask.
There have been various types of photo films including 135 type and IX240 type. For printing from those types with efficiency, it is necessary for a single type of the photo film carrier to treat those types of photo films. A plurality of photo film feeding paths are required in the photo film carrier for the plural types of photo films.
However, the photo film carrier of the JP-A 6-289507 has problems. The pivot of the mask set plate is parallel with the feeding path. If the upper masks for two of the feeding paths are secured to the mask set plate, the pivot is located close to only a first one of the feeding paths, and farther from a second one of the feeding paths. A second one of the upper masks combined with the second one of the feeding paths must have a longer radius of rotation. It is technically difficult to keep high the precision in positioning the upper masks for the photo film. Furthermore, there occurs a difference in the force of pressing of the upper masks to the photo film between a position near the pivot and a position far from the same. Force of the solenoid to drive the mask set plate is extremely difficult to adjust.
It is certainly possible to use plural combinations of the mask set plate and the solenoid for the plural feeding paths. However, this is not preferable, because a rise in the number of the parts results in a high cost, and is inconsistent in cost reduction. Furthermore, sufficient spaces are required for respectively the plural solenoids. The size of the photo film carrier cannot be compact.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a photo film carrier adapted for use with photo films of different types, and having a simplified structure.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a photo film carrier for access to an image frame in photo film for printing or reading is provided. The photo film carrier includes a carrier body. At least one feeding path is formed in the carrier body, has a lower guide member and an upper guide member, for passing the photo film. At least one mask unit includes a lower mask and an upper mask disposed in respectively the lower and upper guide members in the carrier body, for insertion of the photo film therebetween, the mask unit being adapted for setting the image frame. A mask setting member is pivotally movable in the carrier body between first and second positions, for setting the upper mask close to the lower mask when in the first position, and for setting the upper mask up away from the lower mask when in the second position. A support mechanism in the carrier body keeps the mask setting member movable pivotally about a rotational axis that extends crosswise to the feeding path.
Each of the lower and upper masks comprises a transparent mask plate or a mask plate having an opening, for constituting a light path to pass light.
The carrier body includes a base member including the upper guide member, and having the lower mask secured thereto. A cover includes the lower guide member, has the mask setting member secured thereto in a pivotally movable manner, for constituting the support mechanism, to cover the base member.
Furthermore, a loader unit is disposed at a first end of the feeding path, for being loaded with the photo film. A winder unit is disposed at a second end of the feeding path, for winding the photo film from the loader unit. The rotational axis of the support mechanism is disposed close to the winder unit, and when the mask setting member is in the second position, an edge thereof close to the loader unit is disposed higher than when the mask setting member is in the first position.
At least one feeding path comprises plural feeding paths, the at least one mask unit comprises plural mask units, and the mask setting member is single, extends crosswise to the plural feeding paths, and supports the upper mask of any of the plural mask units.
Furthermore, a shifter shifts the mask setting member between the first and second positions.
Furthermore, a hinge mechanism keeps the cover pivotally movable on the base member about a rotational axis that extends substantially in parallel with the feeding path.
The cover includes a cover body. First and second intermediate plates are oriented substantially in parallel with the cover body, disposed under the cover body in a stationary manner, for constituting the upper guide member, and for defining a passage gap therebetween, the passage gap containing the upper mask movably. The mask setting member is contained in a pivotally movable manner in a space defined between the cover body and the first and second intermediate plates.
The shifter includes a solenoid disposed between the plural feeding paths.
The shifter further includes a bias mechanism for biasing the mask setting member toward the second position. The solenoid shifts the mask setting member toward the first position.
The upper mask further includes plural pins for keeping plural corner portions of the mask plate slidable relative to the mask setting member. At least one compression spring biases the mask plate in a direction away from the mask setting member, to press the mask plate toward the lower mask by being compressed when the mask setting member is in the first position, so as to tighten a contact between the mask plate and the photo film.
The plural mask units include first and second mask units, the lower mask of the first mask unit is removably secured to the base member, and the lower mask of the second mask unit is fixedly secured to the base member.